


Нет худа без добра

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: По крайней мере, скучно Юэ никогда не будет





	Нет худа без добра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of blessings in disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673048) by [reversedhymnal (Hymn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal). 



> На заявку: Сакура/Юэ, схвачены вместе, «Впервые за двести лет Юэ оставался в своей истинной форме так надолго»

Пальцы Сакуры нежно и успокаивающе гладили его по волосам. Юэ терпеливо сидел на полу и рассеянно думал, почему он так долго отказывал в этой мелочи своей госпоже. Похоже, причесывание Юэ было единственным занятием, кроме сна, во время которого Сакура молчала: в ней бурлило слишком много энергии и беспокойства, чтобы та могла усидеть на одном месте – как неоднократно предлагал ей Юэ. Ее вопросы и болтовня сбивали его с медитативного ожидания и раз за разом приковывали его к настоящему миру, потому что как бы остро ни хотелось на нее рявкнуть, Юэ не мог этого сделать – не был уверен, что готов справиться с выражением, которое, конечно же, тут же появится в ее взгляде.  
Во мраке их темницы понятия дня и ночи потеряли свое значение, а обитые планками стены и пол освещались лишь магией Юэ или картами госпожи. Ранее он предположил, что можно вести отсчет времени по подаваемой им еде, с каким бы графиком их похитители ту ни подавали, но, в сущности, его это не беспокоило. Для бессмертного создания время, конечно, имеет значение, но не особо значительное.  
Они находились здесь уже достаточно давно, Юэ успел привыкнуть к по-прежнему поразительному дружелюбию госпожи, так что даже не вздрагивал, когда та крепко обнимала его и прижималась к боку, в поисках тепла, утешения или просто мягкого места, куда можно преклонить сонную голову. И уже не дрогнул и тогда, когда Сакура ни с того, ни с сего спросила: «А каким был Клоу?», Юэ не закрылся наглухо, намертво уйдя в воспоминания, а вместо этого после долгих, продолжительных раздумий коротко ответил: «Ни на кого не похожим».  
Вот и сейчас Сакура положила голову на колени Юэ, готовясь к сну, и он даже не удивился, заметив, что непроизвольно мягко накрыл своей ладонью ее руку. В такие моменты он не возражал против маниакального стремления леди Томоё использовать как можно больше ткани для разработанных ею нарядов: в любом наряде, не исключая этот, всегда были длиннющие свободно болтающиеся рукава или хвосты юбки, которыми можно было обмотаться даже вдвоем – и это уберегло их от пронизывающего холода их крошечной, жалкой камеры.  
Юэ нахмурился, переведя взгляд в тени и скрывающуюся в них дверь – та была защищена черной магией, которую даже они не могли разрушить. «Нам остро нужен Керо», – давным-давно признал Юэ, хотя и неохотно. Хотя, конечно, невозможно было сказать, сколько времени у их верного стража займет путь через полмира, выслеживая их по магическим отпечаткам. Он перевел взгляд на госпожу:  
– Ты же знала, что там, скорее всего, ловушка.  
Сакура сонно заморгала; черты ее милого личика смягчились от дремы.  
– Ну да, – вздохнула она и опять закрыла глаза, прислоняясь к Юэ. – Да, я тоже подумала о ловушке. Прости, Юэ, что втянула в это и тебя.  
– Хм, – Юэ вспомнил, как она протестовала, когда он скрестил руки на груди и заявил, что отправляется с ней. Сакура принялась метаться туда-сюда, расстроенная и взбудораженная, одетая в плотные черно-золотые накидки – дань вежливости дизайнерскому таланту лучшей подруги. А Юэ, в своем бело-серебряном составлявший с ней разительный контраст, пожал плечами и сказал, что все равно последует за ней.  
– Любопытная точка зрения, – сухо сказал он, наслаждаясь теплом и мягкостью ее кожи под пальцами. Он вновь перевел взгляд в густоту тени. – Но если ты догадывалась, то почему пошла?  
Сакура уже почти уснула, поэтому слова с губ, нежно-розовых, как лепестки розы, слетали неразборчиво. Хотя Юэ все равно ее прекрасно слышал.  
– Пришлось. Они мучили детей. Пришлось ухватиться и за этот шанс.

***

  
Потом, позже, он все же какое-то время сопротивлялся, прежде чем неохотно уступить ее требованиям.  
– Юэ! – она гневно насупилась и уперла руки в бока. Юэ приподнял бровь, втайне любуясь зрелищем. – По крайней мере, дай привести тебя в порядок! У тебя волосы все спутались, так что кожа головы наверняка чешется, они же такие длинные! Ну давай, Юэ, ну пожалуйста?  
– У тебя нет расчески.  
Она широко улыбнулась:  
– Значит, пальцами! – и она, растопырив, продемонстрировала ему вышеупомянутые конечности. Юэ фыркнул и покачал головой.  
– Благодарю, госпожа, но мне хорошо и так.  
Это противостояние не могло длиться долго, поскольку Сакура временами походила на собаку, почуявшую кость, и наконец Юэ сдался, прошипел себе под нос что-то нецензурное, затем внезапно встал на колени, яростно и жестко глядя на нее, и повернулся, встряхнув головой и отдавая свою шевелюру под власть ее настойчивых просьб.  
– Ну, продолжай, – он скрестил руки на груди и уставился в стену, готовясь безмолвно сносить пытку.  
Сакура тихо сказала «Спасибо», словно он сделал ей огромный подарок, и Юэ вдруг смутился: он сдался вовсе не изящно или вежливо. Но затем Сакура принялась терпеливо проходиться пальцами по его волосам, и Юэ растаял от первого же мягкого прикосновения, поглаживания и касания ногтей к коже.  
В дальнейшем это стало для них привычных делом. Время от времени Сакура наклоняла голову и улыбалась, в ее сияющих глазах вспыхивал интерес, и она вплетала пальцы в его волосы. Когда она впервые взъерошила Юэ челку, то застала его врасплох, и он до сих пор помнил, каким хихиканьем было встречено его кислое и смущенное выражение лица.  
– Что? – спросил тогда Юэ, и если бы они находились в каком другом месте, он бы развернулся и ушел, растерянный, неуверенный и не желающий приводить мысли в порядок, чтобы понять, что же случилось. Должно быть, Сакура прочитала это в его глазах, потому что выражение ее лица смягчилось, и она медленно, нежно погладила его за ухом. Его глаза прикрылись сами собой, и он не удержался и чуть наклонил голову, подставляясь под ласку.  
– Можешь превратиться обратно, – сказала она, – ты ведь, наверное, устал. По-моему, я еще никогда не видела тебя в этой форме так долго.  
– Хм. – От ее слов что-то шевельнулось и сжало в груди. Верно, он не оставался в своей истинной форме так надолго уже минимум пару веков, но Сакура обладала огромной магической силой. Настолько большой, что могла спокойно поддерживать его, а он предпочитал остаться в таком виде здесь, с госпожой. А не оставить ее вместе с Юки в заложниках.  
Все же, нахмурившись, он уточнил:   
– А ты этого хочешь?  
Сакура улыбнулась: светло, искренне и мило.   
– Я не возражаю против твоего присутствия, Юэ. Но не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.  
– Пф! Я в полном порядке.  
От подаренной ему улыбки по телу Юэ разлилась теплая волна, и хоть он не понимал ее источника, но все равно наслаждался этим ощущением, не слишком заботясь о его причинах. Несмотря на то, что их держали в плену, Юэ начал радоваться и ценить время, проведенное с госпожой, пусть та временами и задавала нелепые вопросы («А вы с Керо когда-нибудь были друзьями? –  _Никогда_.»)  
Пальцы Сакура в его волосах двигались нежно и успокаивающе, и пол казался не таким уж твердым, когда госпожа творила с пальцами и его кожей нечто неописуемое. Юэ вздохнул и еле слышно застонал, когда она принялась легонько массировать ему голову – а потом перешла к затылку и ниже. Здесь она замерла на миг, и Юэ терпеливо ждал, пока она вернется к массажу макушки; вместо этого она продолжила разминать мышцы его шеи, вырвав у Юэ еще один невольный стон. И он склонился вперед, подставив ей шею. Волосы свесились вдоль щеки, позабытые.  
Когда она закончила, Юэ едва не растекался лужицей. Горестно выгнув бровь, он смутно сообразил, что, приди сейчас к ним похитители, толку от него будет немного.  
– Госпожа, – начал он, но она перебила его, прижавшись осторожным долгим поцелуем к тыльной стороне его шеи.  
У нее были мягкие сухие губы, и Юэ застыл, как камень.  
– Юэ, – произнесла она. – Это… это не потому, что мы тут в ловушке. И уже точно не потому, что мне одиноко, понял?  
Он ничего не сказал, и Сакура неуверенно, легко прошлась пальцами по его плечам, погладила по ключицам. Где-то на середине внезапного сеанса массажа Юэ приспустил свои одежды с плеч, так что от ее движений его тело охватил жар, и бешено забилось сердце.  
Она вновь приникла поцелуем к его шее, на этот раз более сильным и влажным, и шепнула:  
–  _Юэ_.  
У него перехватило дыхание, и стало уже все равно, ворвется к ним кто-нибудь или нет. Ничто не имело значение, кроме его госпожи – даже ее враги. Только не тогда, когда она тепло, сладко и требовательно прижимается к его спине.  
– Если этого хочет моя госпожа, – медленно проговорил он, – то я был бы дураком, отказавшись.  
Но он не собирался облегчать ей жизнь. Поэтому когда она уселась перед ним на колени, он одарил ее спокойным нечитабельным взглядом – ни поощряющим, ни неодобрительным. Она нахмурилась и приняла вызов с той же смелостью, что и всегда, с самого начала.  
На вкус ее рот был точно сахар, и когда она настойчиво обвела языком его губы, он приоткрыл рот ей навстречу и застонал, ощутив жар и шелковое скольжение ее языка по его. Сакура прижалась ближе, плотнее, и его охватил жар. Юэ никогда не осознавал, насколько хотел этого, как долго безмолвно жаждал. Сакура была его госпожой, ни разу не заставившей его пожалеть о своем выборе.  
Многослойные наряды леди Томоё идеально подходили для того, чтобы сохранять тепло, но снимать их было редкостной пыткой. Сакура пробормотала себе под нос что-то, чему, несомненно, научилась у старшего брата, а Юэ зашипел, когда она наконец-то скользнула рукой под его накидку, а затем, с торжествующим возгласом, в его штаны. Ее глаза удивленно распахнулись, а дыхание стало рваным, но она с любопытством сомкнула пальцы на твердом члене Юэ и сделала несколько неуверенных движений.  
Юэ сглотнул и уронил голову ей на плечо, притягивая ее ближе.  
– Госпожа, – выдохнул он, еще сильнее твердея в кольце ее пальцев, пока она медленно приспосабливалась. А потом она задала неспешный ритм, перемежая его идеальным сжатием пальцев. – Позволь мне…  
Вместе у них все получилось, и Юэ наконец-то пробрался под ее нижнюю юбку, искушающе проведя ладонями по бедрам, прежде чем достигнуть желаемого. Сакура носила шелковые кружевные трусики, уже намокшие для него. Охваченный страстным пылом, желанием, страстью и болезненной нежностью, Юэ скользнул пальцами под резинку трусов и кончиками пальцев погладил скользкие складки. Сакура вздрогнула, по ее телу прошла дрожь, и она убыстрила движения пальцев на его члене, с лету узнавая, что нужно сделать, чтобы Юэ задыхался, стонал и что-то сдавленно шептал.  
Мягкая плоть сладко разошлась под его пальцами, и Сакура издала долгий, прерывистый стон, когда Юэ начал нежно проникать ее в то время, пока она лскала его рукой. Большим пальцем он провел туда-сюда, ища крошечный узелок нервов, от прикосновения к которому у госпожи вырывался всхлип. И нашел как раз тогда, когда Сакура ухитрилась просунуть к нему в штаны другую руку и погладить его яйца, чувствительно задевая запястьем головку. Вскрикнув, она прижалась к нему, и даже сквозь слои ткани Юэ ощутил, насколько твердыми и наверняка чувствительными стали ее соски.  
Она извивалась над ним, рядом с ним, и это опьяняло, лишало способности мыслить ровной в той же степени, что и ритмичные, хоть и немного дрожащие, движения ее пальцев. Наслаждение внутри них все нарастало и нарастало, пока не стало настолько сильным, что причиняло почти боль, и им ничего не оставалось, как сдаться, сорваться с края в сияющую белизну – или сломаться.  
У них ушло больше минуты на то, чтобы справиться с дыханием. Они цеплялись друг за друга так, что разъединить их могла бы только смерть. Потом Юэ с тихим, скользким звуком извлек из нее пальцы, а она с тихим хлюпаньем вытащила руку из-под его одежд. Сакура залилась румянцем, но все равно выглядела очень довольной.  
Юэ тоже покраснел, хотя попытался скрыть это, как всегда, отвернувшись. Однако его внимание тут же привлекло плачевное состояние их одежд, и Юэ неодобрительно оглядел их, хмурясь от устроенного беспорядка.  
– Ну и ну… – произнес он.  
– Не волнуйся, – Сакура подмигнула, – уверена, где-то у меня была карта, которая все почистит.  
И почему-то от тона и легкости этой фразы все напряжение Юэ словно испарилось. Ничего удивительного, ведь он выбрал своей госпожой Сакуру, а она не стала бы просто использовать его или отбрасывать прочь, получив свое удовольствие. И Сакура не сделала бы этого, если бы не испытывала к нему  _ну хоть что-нибудь_. Юэ прерывисто, облегченно вздохнул и порадовался за себя, когда сумел, неловко дразня, выдавать:  
– О да. Гарантирую, Клоу создал какую-нибудь как раз для таких ситуаций. Ну конечно.  
На это Сакура только весело фыркнула в ответ и принялась ловко перебирать колоду.


End file.
